


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blind Character, Cute, Snow, Walks In The Woods, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The Host is a strange creature with strange habits, hence how he finds himself out in the middle of the woods, snow on the ground and in the trees and silence all around. Dr. Iplier finds him, and it becomes something magical.





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Second story! God I love the Host. The Host is my favorite. Beautiful Host.

The Host has a penchant for wandering. In the rare, few and far between moments in which he wasn’t working, he outside, moving through nature and, frankly, getting himself as lost as possible until King happened to run into him out in the woods stretching out behind the manor.

That’s how the Host found himself out among the great pines deeper into the woods, the cold scent of fresh snow and crisp air burning his nostrils a little. His navy blue scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck, a black beanie pulled over his ears, and gloved hands shoved firmly in his pockets. His narrations were surprisingly lenient with him, allowing him to walk in peaceful silence among the undisturbed wilderness.

He paused in his steps, tilting his head to the side and wearing a tiny smile as a cardinal began to chirp somewhere nearby. He could hear every little rustle of its wings as it moved along its branch, could hear the snow falling to the ground in small drifts.

In the distance, another cardinal began its own song, and the two began to communicate. The Host stood perfectly still, smiling softly, and listened to the two little birds whistle and sing to each other. The world felt blissfully still and peaceful, and the Host couldn’t help but feel as if he had wandered into a fantasy land.

The illusion was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps behind him. He turned around, feeling a little disappointed as the flutter of wings graced his ears as the cardinal took flight, the duet ceasing. “Host!”

Dr. Iplier’s voice rang out almost uncomfortably loud in the otherwise silent surroundings, but the Host’s smile widened all the same. “Doctor.” He tilted his face toward the sky, reveling in the feeling of the pure winter air.

Dr. Iplier stopped short, breathing heavily, and the Host jumped a little when he felt his hands grip his arms, using him as support, and his forehead thump against his chest. “I’ve been looking for you for ages! _Jesus_ , it’s cold out here!”

The Host let out a chuckle, placing a lingering kiss to the top of Dr. Iplier’s head. “The Host apologizes. He did not mean to make his beloved doctor worry.”

Dr. Iplier huffed. “At least you left footprints this time,” he grumbled. He lifted his head, and the Host got the distinct impression that he was glaring at him. “Do you know how far out you are?”

The Host smirked. “Not really.”

“How long have you been out here?”

The Host just shrugged.

“What are you even doing out here, anyway?”

At that, the Host gave him a proper smile. “Listening.”

There was a pause, and he could sense the confusion radiating off the other. “Listening to what?”

“Shhh…” The Host placed a finger to the other’s lips. “ _Listen_.”

Silence reigned as Dr. Iplier obediently fell silent. The Host could hear the shuffle and crunch of snow as the doctor straightened. Once he’d settled, the Host was able to hear the distant call of the lone cardinal once more, and he tilted his head to the side in an attempt to hear it better. Faintly, he could hear the melting snow dripping off the trees and landing in soft piles among the already fallen snow. He could feel Dr. Iplier’s breath ghosting along his cheek as he concentrated. “I don’t…I don’t hear anything.”

The Host hummed. “Does Dr. Iplier not hear the cardinal?”

Another pause. “Now that you mention it… _wow_ , that is _faint_ …what else can you hear?”

The Host chuckled at the other’s poor attempt at hiding the curiosity from his voice. “The Host can hear the snow falling from the trees. He can hear one of King’s subjects chattering and doing some last-minute preparations for the winter season. He can hear the trees shivering under the burden their branches are forced to bear. And, _faintly_ …” He curled a finger under Dr. Iplier’s chin, tilting his head up to face him better. “…he can hear his doctor’s heartbeat.”

He didn’t have to have sight to know that Dr. Iplier’s eyes were wide, and he felt him swallow. He took a deep breath and sighed, spinning away from the other and wandering a few steps deeper into the snowy wilderness. “The Host loves it out here.”

“I can see why. It’s _beautiful_.”

The Host paused, then turned to face him, head cocked to the side and a thoughtful expression on his face. “…Describe it.”

He heard the crunch of snow, presumably Dr. Iplier taking a surprised step backwards. “What?”

“Describe it to the Host. Help him to see.”

“Um, I don’t know, Host. I’m not nearly as good with words as you are.”

The Host stepped forward, taking Dr. Iplier’s hands in his own. “That doesn’t matter. Just try.”

“Are you sure?”

He flashed him a smile. “Absolutely.”

“Okay then.” Dr. Iplier cleared his throat. The Host shifted to stand behind Dr. Iplier as he spoke, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Well… _everything_ is covered in snow. It almost hurts to look at it; everything’s so white and the sun is making it glitter. The pine trees in this part of the woods are _huge_ , and they’re so _green_ compared to the rest of the world and…a few of them actually have icicles. I think I see some deer tracks, too.” The Host grinned, nuzzling the crook of Dr. Iplier’s neck, when he heard the tell-tale fluttering of wings and the doctor gasp. “Oh! There’s a cardinal! It just landed over there, in the nearest tree! Wow, it’s _gorgeous_!”

The Host pressed a kiss to his skin, then pulled away. “Watch.”

He moved slowly toward the direction he heard the flutter, muttering gentle, rumbling words under his breath. When the cardinal chirped, wings flapping, the Host soothed it, mumbling a few more words, until he stopped just short of the outstretched branches of the pine. Still moving slowly, he pulled off his gloves, then held out a finger. The cardinal whistled once, hopping tentatively closer, then flew towards him, curling its tiny talons around his outstretched finger. The Host grinned, petting it gently with the back of his index finger on his other hand, then turned back around to face Dr. Iplier, walking slowly over.

“Wow…” The cardinal chirruped, shifting on the Host’s finger as Dr. Iplier approached. “How did you…?

The distant cardinal began singing again, seemingly calling out for the other. The one in the Host’s hand perked up, wings flapping happily as it joined in. Seconds later it was taking off, presumably to go and find its partner.

Dr. Iplier whistled, and laughed with delight when the two cardinals repeated his tune. “I think that’s our cue to head back home. It’s _cold_.” His point was accentuated with a violent shiver, one that the Host could feel even from their short distance apart. Wordlessly, he undid his scarf, draping it over the doctor’s shoulders, who burrowed into it thankfully. Dr. Iplier linked their elbows together, gently tugging him in the right direction. “Come on. Let me lead you home.”

The Host slid his hand down so their fingers were interlaced instead, and was content to enjoy the quiet walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! I love this one, I had the stupidest smile while writing it, I would die for this ship. Anyway! I'll give you guys a little hint, tomorrow's story centers around our favorite androids!


End file.
